


The Power of Love.

by MamaCake



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Cute, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCake/pseuds/MamaCake
Summary: It's been a tough day for everyone aboard the Lost Light and what better way to let off steam than to get trashed at Swerve's, except for Ratchet whose dedication to work is causing some issues in his and Drift's relationship.Cue lots of drunkenness and silliness. Rodimus is absolutely trollied, Chromedome and Rewind are adorable as usual and Ratchet is as grumpy as ever.





	The Power of Love.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a particular MTMTE issue this is set in as it was just something silly that came into my head when I'd had too much to drink myself 😂 and my 4 year old son loves 80s music right now so I had to put that in too, Africa by Toto in particular. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 😊

As far as days could go aboard the Lost Light, it had been maybe one of the most stressful, and whilst everyone else was trying to forget about it either at the bar or relaxing elsewhere, Ratchet was in his sanctuary doing his job but also the thing that kept him sane. At least here everything made sense and he knew what he was doing, at his touch things were fixed rather than broken. He wished the same could be said outside the medbay.

He'd already told First Aid and Ambulon to go rest, that if he needed anything they would be the first he would call and they'd both begrudgingly agreed. They knew better than to argue with undoubtedly one of the most stubborn mechs to grace the universe and they would be more able to help if they weren't figuratively dead on their feet.

“Make sure we don't end up treating you for exhaustion,  _ chief medical officer.” _

Ratchet merely rolled his optics at the jibe and waved First Aid way. When his door clicked closed, he felt the tension in his shoulders ease and he could finally lose himself to his thoughts. With one last glance at his patients, he went through to check his tools at his workspace. To him, making sure he was prepared for any eventuality was his way of relaxing. 

He had been clanking his tools and making sure they all worked perfectly for a little while before he heard the short rap on his door. With a tired ex-vent he made his way over to open it and blinked at where Chromedome was stood in the doorway, hands on his hips and visor planted on the floor. When he snapped his helm up, Ratchet was sure there was a nervous grin under his face shield. 

“Hey Doc,” he spoke quietly, “hate to interrupt you when you're probably busy playing with your wrenches but… I think we need you.” 

Automatically, Ratchet's weariness was gone and replaced with a readiness to spring into action. His faceplate grew serious and his processor began to whir with the possibilities. If Chromedome was here alone and with very little urgency, surely it wasn't serious, and there hadn't been any alarms or messages over the tannoy. The tautness in his limbs loosened and he felt a small flutter of irritation as he leant back against the door. 

“Which idiot has hurt themselves? Whirl? No, who has Whirl hurt? Honestly-”

“Oh no,” Chromedome laughed, “it's not that. No one is hurt. Drift’s drunk.”

Incredulous, Ratchet leant his helm back against the door. He wasn't sure which he was more taken aback at, the thought of him being drunk or the audacity of Chromedome turning up to tell him and expecting him to do something about it. 

“And? I'm not his babysitter.” 

“No, but, aw c'mon, you know why I'm here. You guys had some argument and he's down at Swerve's singing your praises. Kiss and make up for all of our sakes.” 

The medic closed his optics and ex-vented hard. Why did they even have a bar anyway? It only ever caused trouble and mischief that usually ended up with the medic having to fix, and now Drift was down there saying Primus knows what because he was drunk and vulnerable. 

“Oh, and Rodimus is  _ wrecked _ . It's hilarious.” 

“Of course he is.” He muttered through gritted denta, “fine, I'm coming, let me just make sure my  _ real _ patients are fine.”

With a last check and a quick message to let First Aid know the medbay was unmanned for a short while, he followed Chromedome down to Swerve's. Feeling slightly awkward in his company, the younger mech contemplated what to say, before Ratchet beat him to it. 

“So he's been spilling his tanks to everyone, huh?” 

“Nah, he sat with me for a while and asked how me and Rewind make it look so easy.” 

“I see.” 

“It isn't easy, by the way, before you ask me too. We're just not the arguing, angry type, but you? Yeah, I can imagine you are.” 

Ratchet rubbed between his optics. He'd had these reservations from the beginning, that he was bad-tempered and gruff and would end up being a lousy partner, but for once he wasn't weighed down with guilt, because it hadn't been him with barbed words and anger in his spark. 

“It was Drift,” he cleared the static in his vocaliser, “he was the one annoyed, for once.”

“Whoa, what? But he's y'know all chill and zen, why was he angry?” 

“I don't know, I think he was upset at the amount of time I'm working, but he ended up saying some pretty hurtful things.  _ Old, stuck in his ways mech that likes to play Primus _ was one.” 

“Yikes.” He tilted his helm, “and you  _ took _ that?” 

Ratchet shrugged, “what's the point in getting angry back?” 

“You get pissed at everyone, some of us for just existing or traipsing dirty feet into your medbay, _ I still swear I had no idea they were that bad, _ and now you're telling me, Drift yells at you, and you  _ let him _ ?” 

“Yeah.” 

Chromedome whistled, “You must have it bad for him.” 

The red and white mech laughed at the ridiculousness of it. Sure, he was pretty fond of Drift, but this wasn't the same level as Chromedome and Rewind who were undeniably meant to be for all of eternity. What he and Drift had was just something to stop them from feeling so lonely, someone to share the load of a lousy day and have some laughs together. Yet, Ratchet hesitated, Drift had been having a bad day and he wasn't with him, he was with Rodimus. He squashed the nasty pang of jealousy that rose in him. They were just friends,  _ good friends, _ and there was no way he was going to come between them. Friendship was important.

As they reached the bar, Chromedome stopped in front of Ratchet and leant against the wall with one hand to block his path, sounding slightly hesitant again.

“Just one thing, when Swerve tries to tell you this is my fault Drift is drunk, I would like to say in my defense he is a total lightweight.” 

Ratchet rolled his optics and pushed past rudely. The sooner he got this over and done with, the better. He'd been there when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had thrown their own parties, surely nothing could be as bad as the chaos those twins caused. 

As he tentatively pushed the bar door open he rethought his previous conclusion. 

Rodimus and Drift were wrestling on the floor amongst a crowd, Rewind was dancing with Tailgate, Whirl was taking bets on who was going to win the wrestling match, Brainstorm was busy at the bar taking music requests, Swerve was trying to convince Skids to do more shots with him, Rung was sat in the corner watching the chaos carefully and Cyclonus was oblivious to everyone, too busy acting like he hated them all. 

“So, don't fancy a dance?” 

He narrowed his optics at where Chromedome had followed him in and the other mech shrugged nonchalantly.

“Suit yourself. But yeah, maybe break that up before they end up hurt,” there was a smirk in his vocals, “or fragging.” 

At the sight of his conjunx, Rewind let go of Tailgate who collapsed into a tired heap on the floor, and flew over to him, vocals high in excitement and hands stretched out.

“Domey! Domey! You're back! Come dance!” 

“I forget how  _ hyper _ you get when you're drunk. Sure, I think Tailgate needs a break anyway, oh sweet, is this what I think it is?! Stormy, turn it up!” 

Chromedome was dragged across the floor, as much as he could be by his smaller partner and threw a glance back at the medic with a nod. Then he lifted Rewind up high and starting singing along with him. 

_ “Don't need money, don't take fame, don't need no credit card to ride this train!” _

As he watched the others enjoying themselves, Ratchet contemplated just slipping back out. The jealousy had reappeared and taken a serious hold on him as he watched Rodimus pin Drift down to the floor, both of them laughing loudly whilst the crowd around them cheered them on. He was just having harmless fun, what did it matter? But he knew it did matter to him, his own self doubts were creeping in and trying to strangle the fun out of anything. 

Whirl caught sight of Ratchet across the bar and his optic narrowed mischievously. Flinging himself through the crowd, he strolled up to Ratchet with his sharp hands raised. 

“So who's your bet on doc? Our captain or his, ahem, little puppy?” 

“My bet is someone gets hurt.” 

“ _ Of course _ someone is gonna get hurt, I'm not taking that bet.” He nudged him with a sharp elbow, “so does he always like being pinned to the floor?”

“Okay!” 

Unable to stand it anymore, Ratchet shoved his way through the crowd to the front where Rodimus and Drift went still at his voice. The white mech was still pinned to the floor, but his legs were wrapped around the captain's waist as he tried to roll him over. Rodimus was trying to push Drift's arms down above his helm and wriggle his legs off him at the same time. They both looked up at him, Rodimus grinning wildly whilst Drift looked more embarrassed, suddenly bringing his legs down which only made the other mech lose his balance and fall on top of him. Ratchet narrowed his optics.

“Aw Doc,” Whirl joined him, “did you have to spoil their fun? Okay okay! Rodimus wins, but only because Drift was  _ distracted. _ Come get your winnings!” 

As some of the crowd dispersed after Whirl, Rodimus was helping a rather flustered Drift to his feet, still grinning at Ratchet.

“Come to join us? Let your wild side out?” 

“No, I came because-” he flicked his gaze over to Drift, “because Chromedome said I was needed. I guess I'm not.” 

His tone was harsher than intended and whilst Drift caught it, Rodimus was way too drunk and oblivious. He flung an arm around Ratchet's shoulders and leant his helm onto him, thankfully unable to see the look he was being given. 

“Doc, we  _ always _ need you! What would we do without you?!” 

“You'd probably be dead.” 

“Exactly! You're the best, you know that right? In fact, lemme buy you a drink! Swerve!”

“I can't, I'm still on duty.” 

Rodimus whispered conspiratorially, “I won't tell the captain if you don't.” 

“Okay, I think you've had enough.” 

He shrugged his arm off and Rodimus stumbled, Drift catching him and snickering. With a pointed look at the white mech, Ratchet turned on his heels and tried to make his way back to his actual duties, where he was needed. Instead, he was blocked once again by Chromedome who was giving Rewind a piggy back ride. The small mech looked rather worse for wear and was resting his helm down on the broad shoulders of his love, and although you couldn't tell due to his visor, Ratchet was pretty sure he was half asleep. 

“Where you going?” 

“I told you, I have  _ real _ patients.” 

“Rewind? Make that noise for me.” 

“Pfft.” 

“Thanks! Listen, don't leave him here, alright? He is sorry, even if he hasn't said as much.” 

“He's too busy doing…  _ that _ with Rodimus.” 

He glanced back to where Drift was helping Rodimus over to a table, but they were both stumbling and giggling with their helms together. He felt his fists clench at his sides and he had to consciously relax them and shove down the resentment.

“They're friends, just because  _ you _ prefer to be on your own doesn't mean he has to be.” 

“I have friends.” Ratchet snapped back. 

“Yeah? Back on Cybertron maybe. Would it kill you to be nice to some of us for a change? And don't lose the best thing you've got because you're a teeny bit jealous.” 

“I'm not-” 

But the words died in his vocaliser. He could protest all he wanted but he knew it would be lies. He ex-vented heavily and glanced back over to where Drift was eyeing him carefully from their table, before Rodimus said something that made him laugh again and turn away. He knew the other mech was right, and so he let go of the feelings inside that were trying to tear him apart, it was only going to cause more hurt in the end. He'd handle this sensibly and actually talk to Drift about his grudge against Rodimus for just being the total opposite of who Ratchet was. 

Chromedome hitched Rewind back up a little and the smaller bot grumbled without moving. With a tilt of his helm, Ratchet gestured at him. 

“Is he alright?” 

“Yeah, when he gets drunk he gets all hyper and then when he's danced for a few hours, bam! Cute, sleepy Rewind. I better get him back to the hab suite, but  _ seriously _ , go talk to him.” 

Unsure as to why Chromedome was so adamant he wanted him to go speak to Drift, he stayed to watch as the couple left, Brainstorm giving his friend a wave as he tried to decipher through all the drunken shouts what music requests he was getting next. Seeing the two lovestruck mechs leaving made him think. 

When he thought about himself and Drift, he knew that they would never be like Chromedome and Rewind, who were smitten and sweet together. His own relationship was mostly spending time together but doing their own thing, some fragging and a sprinkling of bickering. Maybe a bit more than a sprinkling just lately. The stress of the journey was starting to take a strain and he wondered maybe if they did just need some time together to relax and enjoy each other's company.

He knew he took his job pretty seriously, Drift always said  _ too _ seriously and he would argue when it came to saving lives you could never take it too seriously. But perhaps he didn't need to now, after all he had told First Aid he could be CMO and he was never going to learn how to be unless Ratchet loosened the firm grip he had on the job. 

He mentally shook himself. He would do what Chromedome had said, he would try to be a little less abrasive, and swallow his pride and speak to Drift. 

He meandered over to where he and Rodimus were slumped over a table talking animatedly, the captain sloshing his drink everywhere as he emphasised what he was saying. His sparkling, blue optics snapped up as Ratchet approached. 

“Ah! Speak of our favourite CMO, here he is!” 

Drift suddenly sat up straighter, managing to spill his drink over in the process which left Rodimus helpless with laughter. Ratchet tried to keep the words he wanted to say to himself, instead settling on something less scathing and wiping the frown from his face. 

“Haven't you got work to do tomorrow,  _ captain? _ ”

“What?! Nooo! I'm fine, I'll stay here until Magnus calls for me to help do his stupid ship check, s'fine!” 

“Really? You're going to stay here all night?” 

“Yeah! This job is easy! You only gotta look like you know what you're doing, Magnus does the rest! But, between you and me, he's not handsome enough to be captain.”

He made a big show of shushing loudly and tapping his helm with a wink and Ratchet caught Drift giggling behind his hands. The cute sound and the silly look on his face made him smile, and he decided the least he could do was walk him back to his hab suite, even if he was still angry at him for working too hard. 

“C'mon you, you definitely need to recharge.” 

Drift was slightly taken aback by the softness that he wasn't expecting, and jolted at the nudge Rodimus had given him under the table. When he looked back at his friend, he received a wide grin and a wink. 

“Yeah, I guess the third in command better go get his beauty sleep.” 

“Fine, but Roddy, don't get in any trouble, okay? If I'm not going to be here to bail you out.” 

“Trouble? What do you take me for?” 

Drift lifted an optic ridge with a grin and the captain fell apart under his gaze, banging his hands against the table and snickering. When he gathered himself, he looked between the two mechs shaking his helm.

“No trouble,  _ I promise _ .” 

“I wouldn't trust a promise from you if you were sober, let alone drunk.” Ratchet muttered. 

“Hey!” He pointed at himself, “I am  _ not _ drunk!” 

“Sure,” Ratchet helped Drift up, “and I have a sunny disposition and a good bedside manner.” 

“Oh but Doc, we wouldn't change ya!”

With a roll of his optics, he waited for Drift to say good night, Rodimus pulling him down for a big hug, and then let him sneak an arm around his waist for support. Awkwardly he rested an arm around Drift's shoulder, much to the surprise of some of the others watching. Tailgate was trying to nudge Cyclonus to watch whilst Whirl was still dishing out winnings to one side, eyeing the couple with a small snicker and a impishly narrowed optic. Ratchet tried to ignore the shock from them that he was being as openly affectionate as he could manage, but as Drift rested his helm against him, Rodimus couldn't help but draw more attention to them.

“Go get him pal!” 

With a flick of his middle finger, Ratchet managed to get out into the corridor without any more comments and he vented in relief. He hated to be centre of attention, and he especially didn't want them to think he was going soft in his old age. 

As he turned his thoughts back to his partner, he realised he was quiet and he stroked his helm gently, furrowing his brow a little. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I didn't think you'd come,” Drift spoke quietly, “I was a fragger to you.” 

“Well, it's going to take more than that to get rid of me, so try harder next time.” 

“Ratch,” he ex-vented, “I don't want to get rid of you.” 

“You sure? The way you were rolling around with Rodimus makes me wonder if you'd prefer something else,  _ someone _ else.”

“No, that was just, that was just us being stupid, I know how it looked, I'm sorry. He told me I couldn't take him, but between you and me, I wasn't even trying.” 

Ratchet laughed slightly, “of course not.” 

“I wasn’t! You know me, if I wanted to pin someone down, I would.” 

He grinned cheekily as he glanced up at the medic who was looking a little flustered at that retort. Ratchet managed to smile a little and tenderly he tightened the arm around Drift's shoulders. They carried on walking for a little while in an awkward silence until Drift plucked up the courage to speak. 

“I'm sorry.” 

“Forget it.” 

“No, I can't… sometimes we clash because of our differing beliefs but that doesn't mean I can be hostile to you because of it.” 

“Do what you want to me, I don't care.” 

And this time it was Drift's turn to go all coy as Ratchet laughed at his own lewd words and husky tone. He pushed away the thoughts and continued with his apology.

“Seriously Ratch, I'm sorry, I was wrong, I don't want to hurt you, I’m just, uh...”

“You're a soppy drunk?” 

Slightly embarrassed, Drift flung himself round into the medic to embrace him, helm nuzzled down between his shoulder and neck whilst his arms grasped tightly around his back. Ratchet relented and embraced him back, bringing a hand up to stroke the back of his helm.

“I forgive you alright? Let's just get you in a berth before you do something like profess your undying love for me.” 

Drift hoped he didn't feel his frame stiffen at the mention of the L word. He thought back to his conversation with Chromedome earlier on in the night and how he was asking the mech how you’d know if you wanted to spend forever with someone, his inebriation and curiosity having gotten the better of him.

_ 'I dunno, you just know I guess. I love Rewind, I couldn't imagine my life without him and even when he's irritating me, I still don't want him to leave my side. It's different for everyone. I think I know why but I'm gonna ask anyway, why do  _ you _ wanna know?’  _

He pulled himself away and kissed Ratchet softly, but the medic gently broke away shaking his helm. 

“Don’t try that tonight, not when you're drunk.” 

He sulked, “I'm not that drunk, you've gotta give me something, you didn't even dance with me.” 

“Don't you think I've heard enough of that human 80s music? It's all Bumblebee ever played.”

“Brainstorm hacked the tannoys into the bar to play it.” 

“What?”

Ratchet laughed and took his hand gently, leading him back to the hab suites and glad they could go back to what they usually were, even if Drift was a little more playful and clingy to him than normal. He didn't mind, he found this side of him pretty sweet and it helped calm the jealousy that was plaguing him by feeling wanted.

“Yeah, so even if Magnus had made one of his boring  _ no running in the corridors, no gun fights in the bar, no laughing or giggling or smiling _ announcements, we wouldn't have heard anyway.” 

“That's really responsible," he scoffed, "but at least you had a chance to relax.”

“Relax? Wrestling with Rodimus isn't what I'd call relaxing. My version of relaxing is when you let me come meditate in the ‘bay whilst you organise your medical notes, or when you're reading and I'm getting sword practise in.” 

“...really?” 

“Yep,” Drift stifled a yawn, “or you know, sharing a berth.” 

“And you need one.” 

“Are you joining me?” 

“I told you not tonight.” 

“What? You're working again?” 

Drift stopped, jerking his hand away and folding his arms with a pout but Ratchet knew he wasn't angry this time. He smiled at how cute he looked trying to look sulky, and shook his helm at him and held out his hands placatingly.

“I just need to go finish organising some tools.” 

“Fine,” Drift jerked a thumb in the opposite direction, “let's go.” 

“What? No, you need to go recharge.” 

“Not without you, I've spent most of the day away because I was angry, but now-” 

“I have patients and a medbay to run Drift, you know that.” 

“You mean the five bots that haven't moved since they fell out the ship? Are you trying to avoid me still?” 

“No, it's just,” he shrugged, “I just have some work I want to finish before I think of crawling into a berth and you know I always give the best care I can to my patients, moving or not.” 

With a wry grin, Drift threw himself down onto the floor slightly rougher than intended and gave out a real yelp of pain. Even though it was self inflicted and ridiculous, Ratchet still crouched down concerned and took the afflicted ankle Drift was rubbing in his hands gently.

“So, now I'm a patient you can give  _ me _ attention.” 

“Jerk.” He muttered, “you purposefully hurt yourself just so I would spend time with you? You're crazy.”

Still grinning Drift replied, “crazy about you. I didn't mean to hurt myself, I was just going to lie on the floor until you picked me up. Ow! Yeah, that hurts.” 

Knowing he wasn't going to be able to walk, Ratchet carefully scooped Drift up into his arms and gave him a half hearted disapproving glare. It wasn't easy to stay mad at the cute smile that he was given in return and he ex-vented and started in the direction of the medbay instead. He hoped that sober Drift would forget how easy he was to manipulate with an adorable expression.

He was sure by the time they'd gotten down there his patient would have fallen into recharge from the lull of walking, but apparently he wasn't done causing mischief. He snapped his helm up when he saw where they were and Ratchet had to place him down from where he was wriggling to get down like an impatient sparkling. Limping dramatically, Drift found the chair that had wheels by Ratchet's desk and threw himself into it, optics twinkling. 

“So, what can I do?” 

“Stay out of trouble,” he murmured, “I usually put my patients in a berth.” 

“I'm all good, look!” 

And he kicked away from the desk with his good foot to slide across the floor, spinning as he went. Ratchet really wanted to be grumpy with him because that was his default setting, but he couldn't do that at the lilt of his giggle. Drunk Drift was amusing and sweet, which was a big change from the mostly too serious and weighed down with guilt Drift he encountered every day. 

Making his way back over to his tool station, he heard his wheelie chair being scooted over behind him and he rolled his optics with a smile. Suddenly he was being embraced from behind, arms flung around his waist and finials tickling his back. He huffed a little at the distraction.

“Drift.” 

“Mmhm?” 

“You're just not going to let me work are you?” 

“You can work, I'm just not letting go.” 

“Drift, let me just do this and I'm all yours.” 

“I can't believe this is your idea of relaxing, it's so boriiing.” 

“Not all of us like waking up with a pounding helm and no idea what they did the night before. If I'm prepared, I can relax.” 

Drift wheedled, “you're so serious. Oh I know! What if I sing to you?  _ It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from youuu!” _

“If I spend some time with you, will you stop singing?” 

Flinging his arms open, Drift conceded with a grin and Ratchet put his tools down with a clatter, still pretending he was irritated with the distraction. He had to admit, tidying his whole array of tools was a distraction in the first place from the mess of his feelings but now he felt better, it was daunting to think of finishing it. 

“Yep!” 

The medic turned, leaning back against his tool drawers and raised an optic ridge with a small smile. He knew exactly how they could spend time together and still get Drift to get the recharge he desperately needed but there needed to be ground rules.

“No wrestling or fragging.” 

“Really?”

As he pouted once again, Ratchet pushed past him and dragged the chair behind him to the small berth he had tucked away in the corner for when he was too exhausted to make his way back to his hab suite. It wasn't particularly big or comfy but it did the job he needed it to. 

Unceremoniously he dumped Drift onto it and smirked as he clambered in beside him. There wasn't much room for them both so they were pressed closely together. Apparently it wasn't close enough, and the drunken mech wriggled and buried his helm into Ratchet's chest with a contented ex-vent. 

“Happy?” 

“Yep.” There was a small pause, “Why haven't I ever seen you drunk?” 

“Because like I told Rodimus, I'm usually on duty.” 

But there was something else he wasn't saying, he could hear it in the steeliness of his voice, and Drift edged a hand up in-between them to rub his chestplate just above his spark soothingly. 

“And now you have two other medics to assist, you can let go just once right?" 

“I don't… I used to use drink too much, one or two is fine, but nothing more. This is a hard job, Drift, that's why I take it so seriously, these are lives I'm dealing with, and I'm not about to throw one away because I'm not focussed.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” He spoke softer, “but maybe this is all I need to help me unwind.” 

Drift felt his optics wanting to offline at the serenity that was huddled around his spark. When he was here nestled against Ratchet's frame closely he felt safe and calm, none of the raging and thunderous thoughts crashing around in his processor, especially when the medic was gently playing with his finials like he was. Just before he took the plunge into oblivion, he had to say just a few more things that he had the courage to say whilst he was intoxicated.

“Ratch, I'm glad I have you.” 

“Don't get all soppy on me.” 

“I know you don't do soppy, but shut up a minute. We're not like anyone else, our relationship is difficult sometimes but I wouldn't change it, and I wouldn't change you. Even if you are grumpy and bad tempered and your work takes priority.” 

“And I wouldn't change you either, even if you're a pain in my aft and an ex-Con. Now close your optics.” 

He carried on the soothing movements on Drift's helm but just as he thought he was asleep, he spoke drowsily.

“Don't leave me.” 

Ratchet didn't want to say anything in reply because he knew he needed the rest, but he desperately wanted to question what exactly he meant. Did he mean don't leave him in the berth alone or don't leave him in their relationship? 

Without much choice on leaving the berth seeing as he was about to fall out from where he teetered on the edge, he waited until he was sure Drift was recharging soundly then slipped out as elegantly as he could, but not without banging his foot against his desk. He cursed and listened to make sure there was nothing stirring behind him.

Longingly, he glanced over to where his tools were still unorganised and crying out to be put away, and then back to where his lover lay, a small smile on his face and hands tucked up under his jaw. Making his decision, he crossed the medbay and retrieved a bundle of blankets, throwing a couple over Drift and then draping one over the back of his chair. It wouldn't be the first time he'd slept there, and it wasn't comfortable, but at least Drift would get the rest he needed. 

With one last peek at the unmoving patients for his own peace of mind, he went back to his chair, making sure it was as close to the berth as he could manage. He leant back into it, wriggling a hand into the nest of blankets Drift was huddled in to place a hand on his side, knowing he would recharge easier if he knew where he was. 

With a soft whisper he uttered, “Sweet dreams.”

With one last gaze at him, he closed his optics and was lost to his own dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Just a quick note, I would write smut but I lack a lot of faith in my writing as it is, but if you would like me to give a go, let me know 😊 happy to oblige if I can!


End file.
